Do You Love Me Too?
by kahillkid5
Summary: Sinead broke her ankle, and the only one avalible to take her is Hamilton. This is my entry for amianfan12's Good Old Cliche contest. Read and review! I hope you enjoy it.


**Hey everyone! This is my first time entering in a contest, so I'm not sure how this will turn out. Some Maximum Ride readers might recognize something I used in here, but I just had to use it. Anyway, Fiske found some way to let the sixteen year olds drive early, just so you know. I know this is majorly OOC but if you can find a way to make it more in character without changing the overall plot, I would love to hear your suggestions. Finally, here are the requirements:**

**Rules for the first round:**

**~ Cannot be rated higher than "T"**

**~ MUST be a romance story, and I will accept all pairings unless you're part of the "Sinful shippers" group. (Very rare, but hey, I had to let you know).**

**~ No longer than a four chapter story, any longer than that will most likely take too long. (Unless you have a REALLY good story that simply MUST be longer).**

**~ Must be at least a little cliché.**

**~ First entry must have at least one mention of a song, but it shouldn't be a songfic.**

**~ And, just for the amusement of it, one of the main characters must do something to humiliate him/herself.**

* * *

><p>"Sinead! Are you ok?" Amy leaned over her best friend as Sinead clutched her foot.<p>

"I'm fine," she managed to say through gritted teeth. "I just fell down the stairs."

"How?" Amy probed urgently. Sinead managed a weak smile.

"Most likely that black costume lying on the floor." Amy muttered under her breath.

"Daniel Arthur Cahill! You're grounded!" Amy yelled up the stairs. Within seconds Dan was at the top of the stairs. He stumbled over the aforementioned ninja costume before steadying himself on the railing.

"Why? What did I do?" The girls couldn't help laughing at his confused face. He relaxed.

"Oh, you were joking," he chuckled as he turned to leave. Amy was quick to speak up.

"No, you're still grounded." He spun around.

"Why?" he demanded. Amy gestured to Sinead lying on the floor. He seemed to notice her position for the first time. "What did she do?"

"She tripped on a certain ninja costume. Now go get Ian. He was the best at first aid training last summer." He nodded and disappeared. Amy looked down and saw Sinead grimace as she shift positions. Amy sighed in relief as her boyfriend walked in.

"Hello love. What's wrong?" He glanced at Sinead and the way she was holding her foot and figured out what had happened. He gently applied pressure to her ankle. Sinead gasped and slapped his hand away.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Your ankle is most likely broken," Ian informed her professionally. "You'll need to be taken to the hospital."

"I'll do it!" Amy volunteered immediately. Ian shook his head.

"I would too love, but we have a meeting in five minutes." Amy paused, torn.

"Who can take her then? The Madrigals and Lucians have a meeting, Jonah's touring and Madison took Reagan to ballet practice. Ned, Ted and Alistair are away. That leaves…" Amy trailed off.

"Hamilton," Ian finished. Upon hearing this Sinead tried to sit up.

"I'll be fine. I'll just stay… whoa." She fell back against the cushions as a wave of dizziness swept over her. "Alright."

* * *

><p>"Dude, if I didn't owe you a favor…" Hamilton groaned as Ian pushed him into the car.<p>

"I know. You wouldn't do this. Thank you," Ian replied as Amy helped Sinead hobble down to the car. Ian opened the door to the back seat and Sinead laid down gratefully. Amy closed the door and stood with Ian, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. As the car pulled out of the driveway, Hamilton just had to hope for the best.

The car ride was silent aside from the occasional gasp at the car's jolts and the muttering from the front seat. It was when they arrived at the hospital when a problem occurred.

"Holt, how am I supposed to get inside?" Sinead asked.

"Walk," he replied shortly. He turned and started walking towards the hospital. He spun around when he heard a thump and a yelp. He found Sinead on the ground and swiftly moved to pick her up.

"Are you alright?" She glared at him.

"I don't think I can walk." He laughed.

"I think I figured that out. Here." He helped her lean on him and led her to the hospital. As soon as they walked in an attendant hustled over and relieved Hamilton.

"What happened? Looks like you took a fall," the nurse clucked disapprovingly. "Let's go get that fixed." She looked at Hamilton. "Do you want to stay here or go with her to the emergency room?" He hesitated before replying.

"I'll go. Just in case I need to call someone," he answered.

"Fine by me. Come on," the nurse replied as she helped Sinead into a wheelchair and wheeled her away.

* * *

><p>"We are going to give anesthesia. It will make you a bit silly…" Sinead interrupted her.<p>

"I know what anesthesia is. Just give it to me. Quickly please," Sinead said. The nurse turned to Hamilton.

"Can you hold her arm down? She can't move."

"Sure." He moved to her right side and gently held her arm down. Sinead felt a blush come to her face, but didn't understand why. The nurse administered the shot and all of a sudden, she relaxed under his grip. A blissful feeling washed over her and she laughed. She was so happy she missed the concerned look Hamilton gave her. He turned to the nurse.

"I'm guessing this means its working?" The nurse nodded with a small frown.

"Her system is reacting much quicker than I anticipated. She probably won't remember anything from this point on until later. Do you have a phone?" He nodded and pulled it out. "Record everything she says. It's nice to listen to later so she feels assured she didn't make a complete fool of herself."

"Alright, thanks." Sinead giggled again as he started to the recording.

"Look it! Look at all the pretty colors! I want ice cream! Who has ice cream? Hamilton, do you? What flavor?" He looked at her, stunned. "Have you ever seen the movie Lion King? Me, Amy and Dan saw it last week! I love the song Hakuna Matata! No worries for the rest of your days? That'd be awesome!" Now, even the nurse was chuckling as she babbled. "Hamilton, why are you holding my hand? Do you love me too?" His heart stopped as she said those words. "I love you! That's why I argue with you. Did you realize that?" His grip loosened on her arm, and she used it to beckon him down. "Hamilton. Do you love me too?" He gazed at her hair falling over the seat and her eyes piercing his. He leaned down next to her and whispered one word into her ear.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Sinead was sitting under a tree reading when Hamilton finally approached her. She was lying down, completely absorbed. That is, until she felt a presence next to her. She tried to ignore him, but after a few minutes she gave in. She sat up.<p>

"Can I help you?" She asked. He pulled out his phone.

"Actually, I came here to help you. I wondered if you wanted to hear what you said under anesthesia. The nurse had me tape it." She gazed at the device in his hand. How bad could it be?

"Sure, why not?" He grinned. Maybe it was worse than she thought.

"Alright. Here we go." He started the recording and she blushed as she heard herself giggle and talk about ice cream and the Lion King like a kindergartener. She became mortified however as Sinead found she had accidentally told him the one secret only two people knew. She and Amy used to be the only living thing that knew she had fallen for Hamilton Holt.

She zoned in again as she heard herself ask him if he loved her. She stared at the phone in surprise she heard his reply. It was quiet after the recording, until he turned to her and whisper to her softly.

"Is it true? Do you love me too?" Her heart sang at those words, and the word that came after.

"Yes." A huge grin split his face, and he grabbed one of her hands.

"Sinead Starling, would you be my girlfriend?" Instead of answering, she pressed her lips to his. That was all the answer he would ever need.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! What did you think? I completely forgot about the need of a song, so I picked the first song that came to mind. I really hope you enjoyed it. For the record, I have no knowledge of medical treatment beyond putting on a Band-Aid, so if I messed up some stuff, forgive me. CC is appreciated, flames are not. But even if flaming makes you press the review button, do it. Trust me. That little blue button makes everything better. Bye!<strong>


End file.
